


Master of Destiny

by beautifullyheeled, HumsHappily



Series: Fifty Shades of Meretricious [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Rewrite, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Molly Hooper decides to write a book about the life of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? Helped along with a teeny dose of her subconscious's...more animalistic side. Honestly, the names are changed. No one will know it's them! Right?</p><p>(Though, Sherlock really ought to watch his purchases of leather gloves. People will talk after all....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Publisher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of humor, set in a Sherlock AU where Molly writes a better, classier version of 50 Shades of Grey. (Thank God) But of course she then has to...break the news to everyone else after the book is chosen to be published. 
> 
> For the actual rewrite of 50 Shades, look no further than the second part of this series and the work by [Beautifullyheeled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled) who decided to actually do so. Enjoy and happy reading!

** December 10th, 2014 **

“Are you sure about this?”

Molly Hooper stood in a bland office, London fog just visible outside the high rise windows. In front of her was a large oaken desk.  

“I’m quite sure, Miss Hooper.” The voice came from the other side of a tall backed office chair.

“I’m just a bit nervous, about them realizing what I’ve done. I mean, what if people recognize them?” Molly fidgeted, brushing her skirt down. The man in the chair just chuckled.

“Your concern is well meant, but rather misplaced I think, Miss Hooper. I can assure you that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson will suffer no serious effects from your publication. Come dear, a book published? Released to the mass media?”

“Yes, sir, but I still feel as though-”

Molly was cut off by a single pale hand raising into the air.

“The publication date is set for February the fourteenth. If all goes well, the audiobook will be released concurrently. Also, I’ve been having talks with a producer who is very…interested in converting your story to film. Assuming sales behave as projected, you, Miss Hooper, will be projected to stardom. But for now, I suggest you return to your corpses. Farewell.”

Molly turned dumbly to face her escort out of the building, busy tapping away at her blackberry.

It wasn’t until Molly had reached the street level, glass doors shutting silently behind her, that she realized what her biggest challenge would be. She shuddered at the thought of what Sherlock Holmes and John Watson would say when they realized that London’s next bestseller would be based on their lives.  Well, their lives and a generous helping of a little extra something from Molly’s subconscious.

She shook her head as she threw up a hand to summon a cab. It was only going to get worse from here.

\-----------

“Anthea?” Mycroft called out when the tinkle of a small bell alerted him to his assistant's renewed presence in the office. “Has the recording studio been set up?”

“Yes sir. Your car will be here shortly.” There was a slight pause and then the voice continued.

“You have a meeting with the Prime Minister at one, and then you should be free to record for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you, Anthea.” Mycroft clicked off the intercom, and steepled his fingers under his chin as he turned back to the window.

“Miss Hooper has no idea what she’s done,” he muttered to himself, a wide smile filling his face. “Oh, the look on Sherlock’s face will be delicious when he realizes.” 


	2. The Inspector

“Mols, can you check into this for me? The Richardson daughter is requesting a copy of the blood work for the insurance company. ” 

Molly looked up as Dr. Vannen set a file down on her desk.

“Of course, Doctor.” 

“I’m going off to lunch. Would you like to come?” Vannen asked, pulling his glasses off and polishing the lenses.

 

“Oh, no, thank you. I’m going to make a few calls and finish this report.” Molly smiled.

“Can I bring you anything?” 

“No, no I’m fine. Thank you though.” 

Vannen left, and Molly sighed, pulling out her mobile. Her fingers trembled as she dialled and placed the phone to her ear. It rang twice before being picked up, a husky voice identifying himself at the other end.

“Greg? It’s Molly. No, everything is fine. I was just um...hoping we could maybe meet up a little later, or you could stop by the morgue? I was hoping you could give me a few pointers on how to um..well, break something to Sherlock. Coffee? Great thanks! See you then.” Molly moved the phone to the desk, moaning and planting her face in her hands. It was going to be an interesting chat. 

\-----

When Greg had rushed in ten minutes late to the cafe, swearing under his breath about ‘ridiculous consulting detectives’ Molly felt a little better about telling him what she had written. 

Until he began shrieking with laughter. 

“You did what!” 

The barista behind the counter stared as Greg positively shook, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Oh Molly, my hero, divine goddess. Oh, when Sherlock hears!”

“Yes, well, I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Molly snapped, slamming her empty cup on the table. “I’m never going to be able to look him in the face again. And what about John?”

Greg immediately sobered, face paling. “Oh Christ.” 

Molly raised her eyebrows and nodded. “Exactly. And it’s not just the book. My publisher just told me someone wants the movie rights.” 

“Movie rights? You aren’t even published yet. Who the hell is your publisher?” Greg asked.

Molly laughed nervously. “Well, that’s the other thing. Umm, you know how Sherlock has a brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
